The story of Jade
by IrisHeart89
Summary: Hello my name is Jade Kou and I'm your average high school student and a priestess at the Hikawa shrine with my older twin sister Rei Hino but I have a secret I also am a Sailor Guardian as well but I don't have any powers like the others but I am about to tell you my story
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own any of Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi does but I do own Jade

Also this is somewhat AU at the beginning where Galaxia is Kakyuu's bodyguard.

Please leave a review and tell me if there are any mistakes I'll try and fix them as soon as I can.

Now onto the story.

 **Chapter 1**

Hello my name is Jade Kou and I'm your adverage high school student and a priestess at the Hikawa shrine with my older twin sister Rei Hino but I have a secret I also am a Sailor Guardian as well but I don't have any powers like the others but I am about to tell you my story.

It was a normal and peaceful day outside of the palace except for one thing Princess Kakyuu was going into labor so the maids were running around getting things ready for the princess's twins.

Several hours had passed and two cries echoed through the palace. The king (if named or King if not named) was holding a baby with black hair and purple eyes. While Kakyuu was holding a second child that had scarlet hair just like hers but, one noticeable difference was her green eyes. "So what shall we name them my love?" Kakyuu asked her husband. He looked down at the one he was holding and smiled. "This one will be Rei" Now it was Kakyuu's turn to pick the name for the younger daughter. "Going by her unique eye color we will name her Jade." She said as she held Jade in her arms and started rocking her.

A few days later Kakyuu was pacing around the throne room anxiously awaiting for her husband to arrive, she had several thoughts rushing through her head, that she didn't notice his presence til he tapped her on the shoulder. "Is everything ok dear?" He asked her. She jumped a bit then turned her attention to him. "Well...I have some bad news, I need to return to my planet Kinmoku my people need me"

She trailed off trying not to cry as she felt strong arms embracing her in a hug. "You don't have to worry about a thing dearest do what you have to do, but come back to me safely my love" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I"ll take one of the girls with me...so that she can take my place one day."

Later that day Kakyuu was getting ready to leave, her things were packed and she said her last goodbye to her husband giving him a kiss then walking to her most trusted maid who was holding her beautiful twins daughters. She looked at her beautiful twins girls and reached for Jade and the maid handed her green-eyed baby girl and looked to her other sleeping daughter, and tears threaten to fall but she kissed the forehead of her other beautiful daughter and says, "Momma loves you Rei." And those would be the last words she would utter to her other child and boarded the ship to carry her and Jade to her home planet.

Several years had passed after Jade and her mother had left Mars and went to her home planet Kinmoku. she was now 5 years old and a bit adventurous kid which tends to get her in trouble with her mother's bodyguard and mentor Galaxia. That day she was supposed to be training with Galaxia but she had other plans, so she waited for an opportunity to sneak away to the garden where she usually went. Once she was in the garden she heard foot steps coming closer and looked around and saw three women, who happened to be the starlights. Quickly she jumped into the bushes so she wouldn't get caught by them. She saw Star Fighter look her way and afraid that she had noticed her, but could have sworn she saw the starlight smile before going about her business with the other two.

It was 8 years later and she had just turned 14 and was spending the day by herself since her mother was busy With meetings and didn't have much time for Jade as often as she used to. Jade walks out to the garden and sat down at her favorite spot which was under the oak tree, she opened the book she brought with her and started reading it. As she read her book she heard some foot steps and saw Star Fighter by herself and couldn't help but smile when she started to think back to when she was 5 when she first saw Star Fighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jade went back to reading her book that she just started. Several minutes had passed and she didn't notice the Star fighter sitting next to her until she got tapped on the shoulder made her jump and dropped her book into the grass beside her "I'm sorry Princess I didn't mean to startle you" Fighter said trying to hold back a giggle and picked up the book that was laying on the grass next to her and handed it back to Jade. "It's quite alright Star Fighter, I just wanted to come out here for some fresh air." She replied as she looked at the woman next to her. The two of them started talking about different things what Jade didn't know is that everyone in the palace was getting ready for the birthday party for her so that's why Star Fighter was sent to keep her busy.

The two continued to talk when it started getting dark Star Fighter got up and reached out her hand towards Jade and helped her up. "Thank you" Jade said as she had her book in her other hand and started walking towards the palace while the starlight was beside her, They made their way towards the thrown room when Star Fighter told her to wait outside for a minute. she watched the woman enter the thrown room and soon heard her mother call out to her to come in.

She opended the door and soon was greeted by everyone around a table in the middle of the room, there were balloons and streamers all around the room which were different colors. "Happy Birthday!" They all said as she started walking towards them. Jade smiled when her mother came up to her and hugged her. "You know I would never forget your birthday sweetie." She hugged her mother back. "I know mother." Everyone started talking and enjoying being in the company of each other and watching Jade open her presents. After the party Princess Kakyuu had told Jade about Princess Usagi's engagement party which meant she would have to go in her place since her mother couldn't go.

The next day she was getting ready to go to the moon kingdom in place of her mother for Usagi's party. She was wearing a long black dress with black heels which is what was already laid, out for hsr, she thanked one of the maidsand the maid bowed to her mistress, if she had it her way she would be wearing her casual outfit that consists of a white tank top, black jeans, and her steel toed boots.

When she made it to the moon kingdom she was greeted by her friend Usagi, and they caught up on lost time since they last saw each other until more guest started to arrive. She sat on the staircase balcony and watched people dancing and talking amongst one another. Until a certain princess caught her eye, she had black hair and thought to herself for a moment 'Wow she looks like me...but oh well' and turned her attention back to the party and shook the thought out of head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jade was about to go sit down at a nearby table when Usagi started walking towards her with the other prinesses that were her guardians, Jade raised an eyebow at them, she was not much of a talkative person unless it was her mother or anyone at the palace. "Hey Jade I have a few people I want to introduce to you." Usagi says to her excitedly. Jade only nodded as she looked at the other girls as each one introduced themselves. Jade built up the courage up and introduced herself and told them what planet she was from. She noticed that Rei was looking at her the same way she was looking at her earlier so she kept her gaze down a bit since she was somewhat shy..

Time had passed as everyone was talking to one another when suddenly there was a ruckus going on outside, soon the citizens of Earth started attacking the people. They were led by a sorceress named Beryl who was jealous and also was influenced by Queen Mataria to start a war with the moon kingdom. Everyone was in a panic including the Sailor Guardians who were trying to fight back against the earthlings, of course Jade would also try to help fight them off, while Prince Endymion was outside fighting Usagi came outside and soon was about to be attacked but instead Endymion shielded her which led to his death and soon after Usagi by taking her own life. Meanwhile the Sailor Guardians were taken down as well. Jade was badly injured but somehow survived the attack barely, she heard her name being called from Rei who was taking her last breaths. "I'm glad that I got to see you...my little sister..."Rei said as she took her last breath. Meanwhile outside Queen Serenity managed to send everyone including Jade to the future to have a better life.

The end.

So there you have it that was my past hope you like my story maybe next time I can tell you how I'm living in the future and how I became a Sailor Guardian so stay tuned.

Authors Note: I had a really fun time writing this fanfic I couldn't have done it without my two best friends GTBlader and Spawngirl234 for being my proofreaders. Please leave a review and let me know what you would like to see Jade do next. Also apologies I had to reupload this chapter a few times the doc manager on the app kept messing up with double posts at the end


End file.
